HetaOni
by Rheina.R.Rere
Summary: Para Axis dan Prussia pergi ke sebuah rumah tua setelah mendengar rumor yang diceritakan Amerika. Tapi... Fail at summary. Prologue menyusul. Based on HetaOni RPG by PianoDream. RnR, please


**Disclaimer: Karakter Hetalia dan perangkatnya *?* milik Hidekaz Himaruya. HetaOni English Version milik PianoDream (ya, kan?). Saya cuma menuliskan ceritanya dengan cara saya.  
Genre: Supernatural/Friendship  
Rating: T  
Warning: Death Chara(s), Typo(s), mem-bashing Tony dan scone Inggris -.-a**

~oOo~  
**HetaOni  
Chapter 1: The Mansion Where None Should Enter  
**~oOo~

"Vee~~ Ternyata benar-benar ada," ucap Italia antusias dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi khasnya.

Mereka sedang berada dihadapan sebuah rumah tua kosong dengan model ala barat di tengah hutan di sebuah pegunungan yang mereka capai dengan berjalan kaki selama 3 jam dari tempat pertemuan negara-negara.

"Saya mengira hanya sekedar rumor biasa. Saya tidak menyangka kita dapat benar-benar menemukannya…" ucap Jepang formal.

"Tempat ini memiliki aura terpencil… Tidak buruk," komentar si albino Prussia dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Aku tidak merasa tempat ini begitu menarik," komentar Jerman dengan wajah tetap serius.

"Saya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bisakah kita hanya melihat luarnya saja dan kembali?" saran Jepang.

"Aww~~ setelah semua kesulitan yang kita lalui untuk menemukannya? Ayolah, masuk sebentar saja!" pinta Italia.

Personifikasi negara Jerman terdiam, berpikir sembari menatap Italia dengan bingung. Walau akhirnya kedua kakinya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam mansion itu.

.

Mereka sudah berada didalam rumah tua itu sekarang. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah tangga dihadapan mereka diikuti koridor disampingnya dan koridor lain disisi kiri dan kanan.

"Lebih bersih daripada perkiraanku," ucap Italia.

"H-hey. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" ucap Jerman.

"Ada apa, West? Kau takut?" sindir personifikasi negara Prussia diikuti dengan tawa khasnya yang kemudian terhenti karena getaran yang mereka rasakan dan disusul suara sesuatu yang pecah.

"L-lihat kita harus benar-benar pergi sekarang!" Jerman memaksa, mulai panik sementara personifikasi negara Italia sudah menempel disisinya.

Tapi personifikasi negara Jepang berpendapat lain. "Jangan aneh. Tidak mungkin ada hantu atau sejenisnya disini," komentar Jepang. "Dimana akal sehatmu?" tambahnya sembari mulai melangkah kearah koridor di kanannya.

"Hati-hati, Jepang!" Prussia mengingatkan.

"Saya tahu. Saya hanya akan pergi dan melihat apa yang terjadi sebentar. Saya akan segera kembali."

.

Jepang sudah memasuki koridor kanan lebih dalam. Dia dapat melihat sebuah pintu di sisi kirinya. Jepang mencoba membuka pintu itu yang ternyata terkunci dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu lain di sudut koridor.

Pintu itu tidak terkunci dan tanpa keraguan Jepang memutuskan untuk masuk. Jika dilihat dari perabot yang ada Jepang dapat menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah dapur, ruang makan dan ruang keluarga. _Tidak ada yang aneh_, pikirnya. Jepang mengedarkan pandangannya lebih jauh. _Tidak ada yang pecah_, pikirnya lagi, mendapati jendela diruangan itu masih utuh dan memutuskan untuk melangkah kearah perabot dapur. Dan tidak mengira akan mendapati pecahan piring di sisi kabinet .

_Apa ini yang menyebabkan suara tadi?_, pikirnya. Tangannya bergerak dan meraih sebuah pecahan dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung yang dibawanya. _Akan berbahaya jika dibiarkan disini. Mungkin akan ada gunanya nanti, _pikir Jepang.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada hal lain yang aneh," gumam Jepang. "Lebih baik saya kembali ketempat yang lain." Jepang melangkah pergi.

.

Tapi saat personifikasi negara Jepang itu kembali, ketiga orang itu telah lenyap.

"Apa mereka memutuskan untuk kembali? Hh… sayang sekali," gumamnya dan melangkah menuju pintu, mencoba membukanya. Tapi, pintu itu tidak dapat terbuka. Terkunci.

"Italy-_san_! _Doitsu_-_san_! Prussia-_san_! Jangan main-main! Buka pintunya sekarang juga!" perintah Jepang.

Tapi, nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Jepang menyerah.

"Mungkin mereka masih ada disini," simpul Jepang dan mulai melangkah memasuki koridor di sisi kiri.

.

"Tapi, apa mereka memang masih ada disini…" Jepang mulai meragukan pemikirannya.

Ada pintu di sisi kanan. Jepang menduga kalau pintu itu juga terkunci. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Jepang mendekati pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya. Walau pada akhirnya pintu itu ternyata memang terkunci.

Koridor itu berbelok kearah kanan. Jepang kembali melangkah lebih dalam. Tapi tak lama langkahnya terhenti dan personifikasi negara Jepang itu berdiri terpaku menatap sesosok tubuh besar setinggi pintu berwarna abu berdiri membelakanginya. Jepang mencoba tetap tenang sementara sosok itu masuk kedalam ruangan dihadapannya yang berada dipojok koridor.

"A-apa… apa itu barusan…?" Jepang bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya mulai memberi peringatan bahaya dan dia mulai panik. Tapi dengan cepat dia kembali menangkan diri dengan beranggapan kalau itu hanya halusinasi. "Aku pasti merasa lelah," gumamnya.

Jepang kembali melangkah maju mendekati pintu dipojok koridor itu tanpa mempedulikan pintu lain yang ada disisi kanannya. Tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu, keraguan mulai muncul dibenaknya. _Bagaimana kalau makhluk itu benar-benar ada? Apa dia akan menyerangku? Atau apa dia butuh bantuan? Mungkin saja aku benar-benar lelah dan berhalusinasi, _pikirnya dan menggerakkan tangannya.

Pintu itu terkunci.

Jepang menghela nafas lega walau masih sedikit penasaran. Dia beranjak dan melangkah menuju pintu yang satunya dan tanpa keraguan membuka pintu itu. Pintu itu tidak terkunci dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah wastafel, dua kabinet putih dan sebuah lemari. Jepang dapat menduga kalau itu adalah kamar mandi dan menutup kembali pintunya lalu beranjak pergi.

Tinggal satu, koridor yang ada disamping tangga. Jika ketiga personifikasi negara yang tengah dicarinya itu tidak ada disana, Jepang tak punya pilihan lain selain memeriksa lantai 2.

.

Jepang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor disamping tangga. Dia sudah mengecek sebuah pintu yang ada diruangan itu yang ternyata terkunci. Jepang mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan ber-ala Jepang dengan lantai _tatami._ Jepang mulai bertanya-tanya apakah pemilik rumah ini dulunya adalah seorang Jepang atau mungkin memiliki kesukaan pada hal-hal mengenai Jepang_. _Jepang melangkah lebih dalam dan menemukan sebuah buku.

Jepang membaca sebuah halaman yang terbuka. Sebuah pesan, kelihatannya, yang meminta seseorang untuk memperbaiki piano, toilet dan meletakkan kotak p3k dilantai 2. Jepang meletakkan buku itu ketempatnya semula. Ruangan dimana dia berada itu jelas tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ketiga orang yang tengah dicarinya itu ada disini.

Jepang menghela nafas.

Sepertinya dia memang harus memeriksa lantai 2.

.

Berbeda dengan lantai 1, lantai 2 terlihat lebih luas. Jepang dapat melihat sebuah pintu disisi kanannya dan 2 pintu berhadapan di sisi lain. Jepang memutuskan memeriksa kedua ruangan yang berhadapan.

Jepang sudah berada didalam ruangan disisi kiri yang berada dihadapan tangga. Ruangan satunya yang berada berhadapan dengan ruangan ini terkunci. Jepang menyimpulkan kalau ruangan dimana dia berada adalah kamar tidur. Ada 3 buah rak buku, 4 lemari 2 kursi dan sebuah ranjang besar. Jepang melangkah menuju ranjang itu dan mendapati sebuah cambuk tergeletak disana.

"Bukankah ini… cambuk miliki _Doitsu_-_san_? Kenapa ada di tempat seperti ini?" Jepang bertanya-tanya. Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh mulai menyerbu benaknya. Jepang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Saya tidak boleh berpikir aneh-aneh! Kelihatannya saya terlalu banyak membaca _doujinshi…_," gumam Jepang dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan setelah memasukkan cambuk milik Jerman kedalam kantungnya.

.

Jepang sudah berada dihadapan pintu disisi kanan. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Mudah-mudahan saja salah satu dari ketiga orang yang tengah dicarinya itu ada didalam. Dengan harapan seperti itu Jepang pun melangkah masuk.

Ruangan ini juga kamar tidur. Barang-barangnya lebih sedikit walau memiliki luas yang sama. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang disana. Jepang menghela nafas lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ah!" Jepang melebarkan kedua matanya, menyadari sebuah tirai yang luput dari penglihatannya. Jepang melangkah mendekati tirai tersebut dan membukanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, sekelebat bayangan melompat keluar dari balik tirai. Jepang melompat mundur mendapati sosok yang tengah memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar. "D… _Doitsu-san_!" seru Jepang dan berlari mendekat.

"_Doitsu-san_, dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Jepang. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban dan sosok dihadapannya tetap bergetar hebat. "Kau… kelihatannya… terguncang. Akan saya carikan sesuatu untuk diminum," ucap Jepang dan segera berlari keluar ruangan.

.

Tempat pertama yang didatanginya adalah dapur. Tapi, setelah meneliti ruangan itu, Jepang tidak mendapati apapun untuk diminum dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar mandi. Beruntung untuknya karena wastafel di kamar mandi masih bekerja dan dia menemukan sebuah cangkir di salah satu kabinet. Dengan cepat dan hati-hati agar tidak menumpahkan airnya, Jepang kembali melangkah ketempat Jerman berada.

.

"_Doitsu-san_, saya membawakan air. Minumlah dan cobalah menangkan diri. Ini bukan air steril sih…," ucap Jepang. Tapi, personifikasi negara Jerman itu masih bergetar hebat dan tidak memberi respon. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jepang mendekatkan cangkirnya kemulut Jerman dan membantunya minum.

"…apakah… itu benar-benar air?" tanya Jerman yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Dilihat dari warnanya… mungkin…"

"Aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf karena keadaanku yang benar-benar hancur tadi," ucap Jerman. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih," tambahnya.

"Senang mendengarnya. Jadi, dimana yang lain?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Intinya, kami berlari untuk nyawa kami… dan mereka berdua berlari kearah berbeda… kurasa. Maaf, bisa berikan aku waktu sebentar untuk lebih menenangkan diri?" pinta Jerman.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mencari yang lainnya. Istirahatlah."

"Maaf… Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku menemukan ini saat sedang berlari." Jerman memberikan sebuah kunci. "Mungkin akan berguna untukmu."

"Ah, terima kasih, _Doitsu-san_. Saya yakin ini akan sangat membantu." Jepang lalu melangkah keluar ruangan dan membiarkan personifikasi negara Jerman itu beristirahat.

.

Beruntung sekali menemukan sebuah kunci. Paling tidak bisa membantu untuk membuka satu dari pintu-pintu yang terkunci. Tapi, yang mana? Jepang mengamati kunci itu dan menyadari sebuah ukiran pada permukaannya.

"**I. Perpustakaan"**

Ruang perpustakaan di lantai satu. Seingat Jepang ada 4 ruangan terkunci di lantai 1. Pintu yang mana yang menuju perpustakaan? Sepertinya Jepang tak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba satu-persatu pintu yang terkunci.

.

Sebuah pintu berdiri kokoh dihadapan personifikasi negara Jepang. Jepang memutuskan untuk memeriksa pintu yang berada didekat dapur lebih dulu. Jepang mencoba memasukkan kunci kedalam lubangnya.

"Oh!" Kunci itu pas. Jepang memutarnya lalu membuka pintu. Senyum tipis mengembang diwajahnya tapi dengan cepat pula senyuman pudar itu. Kedua bola mata _hazel_-nya menangkap sosok bertubuh besar berwarna abu tengah berjalan mengitari ruangan. Jepang menutup pintu dengan cepat dan menguncinya.

"A-apa itu… barusan?" gumam Jepang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Saya pasti berhalusinasi. Ah… yang benar saja… ini sudah kedua kalinya saya berhalusinasi. Saya pasti kelelahan." Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Jepang membuka kembali pintu itu perlahan dan mendapati tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Jepang menghembuskan nafas lega dan melangkah maju lebih dalam. Ruangan perpustakaan itu berisi 2 baris rak buku dan sebuah meja dengan beberapa kursi dan beberapa kertas berserakan.

Jepang berjalan menyusuri deretan rak buku. Banyak buku-buku yang terlihat menarik yang belum pernah didapatnya sebelumnya. Sayangnya, dia tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk membaca buku-buku itu. Jepang lalu melangkah menuju meja dengan kertas-kertas bertebaran diatasnya.

Jepang mengangkat beberapa kertas dan membacanya sekilas. Tidak ada informasi khusus di lembaran-lembaran itu. Dia meletakkan kembali kertas-kertas itu. Pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah benda yang begitu dikenalnya dan membuatnya tertegun.

"_O-onigiri_…?" ucapnya dan meraih makanan itu. "Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Jepang bertanya-tanya.

Sementara itu, hal lain kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ruangan yang semula bersuhu normal itu, mendadak mendingin. Jepang mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung tercekat mendapati sesosok tubuh besar berwarna abu dengan bola mata anehnya tengah menatap dirinya.

"A-apa ini… juga halusinasi…?" Jepang bertanya. Tapi, sosok dihadapannya sudah mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan kuku tajamnya kearah Jepang. Reflek, Jepang melompat mundur setelah sebelumnya sempat memasukkan onigiri yang ditemukannya ke dalam kantung bawaannya.

Jepang berlari menjauhi makhluk aneh itu kearah pintu dan dengan sigap memutar gagangnya. Tapi, pintu itu tidak terbuka. Terkunci. Dengan panik Jepang merogoh kantungnya mencari kunci. Tapi, nihil. Tangannya tidak menemukan sebuah kunci pun disana.

_Dimana kuncinya?, _seru Jepang dalam hati. _Terjatuh dimana?_, dia bertanya-tanya. Sementara, makhluk itu sudah mulai mendekatinya dan kembali mengarahkan kukunya pada Jepang. Jepang mencoba menghindar walau pipinya tergores sedikit terkena kuku makhluk itu. Dengan cepat Jepang berlari kearah meja dan mulai mengacak tumpukan kertas.

"Dimana? Dimana kuncinya?" Jepang mulai panik. Sekilas dia dapat merasakan jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan kasar. Belum sempat melihat benda apa itu, makhluk itu sudah berada disisinya.

Jepang menarik keluar _katana_ yang tergantung di pinggangnya dan menangkis serangan makhluk itu lalu mengayunkannya sehingga melukai tangan makhluk itu dan kembali berlari. Jepang berlari menjauh, menyusuri deretan rak buku. Sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang mengkilap memantulkan cahaya di pojok ruangan.

_KUNCI, _seru Jepang dan segera berlari meraihnya.

"_Yokatta!_" serunya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, tanpa disangka makhluk itu sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"KaU…"

Jepang tersentak. _Dia bisa bicara?_, pikir Jepang.

"TiDaK aKan BiSa…"

Jepang mengangkat _katana-_nya bersiap menebas.

"KaBur…!"

Dan makhluk itu melancarkan serangannya. Jepang mengelak tapi serangan makhluk itu sempat mengenai lengannya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jepang mengangkat kembali _katana-_nya dan menebas kaki makhluk itu. Makhluk itu terdorong mundur dan Jepang menyempatkan diri untuk lari kabur.

Jepang berlari menuju pintu. Satu tujuannya, keluar dari ruangan ini.

Jepang mencapai pintu keluar dan dengan cepat memasukkan kuncinya lalu membuka pintu itu dan langsung menguncinya lagi.

"Hhh… Hh…" Nafasnya memburu. Jepang menyentuhkan jemarinya kepipinya dan langsung berjengit perih merasakan kalau goresan itu asli begitu pula dengan goresan di lengannya. Jepang menatap jemarinya yang sekarang berlumur darah.

Jepang memasukkan _katana-_nya kedalam kantung dan sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya. "Hahh… pa…" Nafasnya terputus. "Apa ITU sebenarnya!" seru Jepang dengan wajah pucat.

"Saya harus menemukan yang lain secepatnya."

.

.

.

_**Sebuah rumah kosong di sebuah pegunungan  
Sekitar 3 jam dengan berjalan kaki  
Dari tempat pertemuan negara-negara  
Tak ada yang tahu seberapa lama rumah itu ada disana  
Atau siapa yang pernah menempatinya  
Rumor bilang kalau rumah itu… berhantu**_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

**Rere:** Ahhh~ Udah lama saya gak nulis ataupun publish fanfic =w= Ngg… alasan saya nulis fic ini, karena saya nemu banyak fanfic HetaOni di fandom berbahasa Inggris dan pengen nyoba bikin yang Indonesianya (dengan cara saya) karena saya gak nemu fic HetaOni di fandom Indonesia. Berhubung udah lama saya gak nulis cerita (apalagi bikin adegan bertarung) saya yakin ini cerita pasti gaje =w=

Dan, kayaknya khusus untuk beberapa negara, saya gak bakal make bahasa Indonesia untuk negara itu (ex. Jerman = Doitsu) karena rasanya gak nge-pas…

Terakhir,

Keep

Or

Delete?

Tekan tombol ijo-ijo dibawah kalau gak mau dapet "Kolkol" Russia dan serangan dadakan Belarus atau _scone_ Inggris :3  
#ngancem


End file.
